1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a electronic still camera and more particularly to a camera of the kind arranged to record, on a recording medium, images obtained by image sensing means such as a solid-state image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic still camera has recently been developed. The electronic still camera comprises in combination a solid-state image sensor such as a CCD and a recorder using a rotary recording medium such as a magnetic disc. The camera is arranged to record a still image on the rotary recording medium and to reproduce the recorded image using a monitor or a printer.
Unlike the camera of the kind using a silver-halide film (hereinafter referred to as a silver-halide camera), the electronic still camera obviates the necessity of chemical processes such as a developing process, etc. An image obtained by the image sensor is instantly observable on a monitor or as a hard copy. It is not necessary to shield the recording medium from light. Further, the recording medium is reusable. The electronic still camera thus has many advantages. It is another advantage of the electronic still camera that the camera of this kind permits use of an electronic viewfinder. The use of the electronic viewfinder obviates the necessity of having a quick return mirror, etc., arranged between a photo-taking optical system and the image sensor. Besides, the camera of this kind is free from the following problems of the silver-halide camera of the kind having a viewfinder optical system separately from the photo-taking optical system: There arises a difference in parallax between the two optical systems. In a case where the photo-taking optical system is a zoom lens, it necessitates a complex interlocking mechanism between the two optical systems.
However, a disadvantage of the electronic viewfinder of the conventional electronic still camera lies in that, unlike the optical viewfinder, it consumes a large amount of electric energy. Therefore, the conventional electronic still camera using the electronic viewfinder has greatly shortened the life of a power source because of the large electric energy consumption by the electronic viewfinder.